Gaining Entrance
Gaining Entrance is the Seventy-Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in November 18, 2016. Synopsis King Dedede gets his latest army of monsters and aliens, cause some trouble for themselves, and then decide to cause more trouble about Cappy Town and Kirby happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Plot The Episode begins at King Dedede's Castle. King Dedede calls the Elite Six into the Throne Room. King Dedede asks them to go to Mabel's and see how his fortune is. However, Escargoon stops them and says that there's no reason for both of them to go and that Fololo could accomplish the task alone. Lololo however states that he and Lalala are a team and that they never go anywhere alone. King Dedede demands that they split up because he's the king and he gives the orders. However, the duo state that they only respond to Sir Ebrum and Lady Like. King Dedede threatens them that if they don't split up, both of them will be kicked out of the castle. Saddened, Fololo and Falala explain to Tiff what the king had ordered them to do. While complaining however, Tuff asks his mother who needs to do subtraction homework, and Lady Like replies that he does when she subtracts his allowance. Tiff states that that's a bunch of bologna and that she wants to know the truth. Sir Ebrum then tells Tiff, Tuff, and Lololo and Lalala to go along with their business. Lady Like and Sir Ebrum, knowing this day would come, then reminisce about the day they met Lololo and Lalala, when Tiff was still an infant. They were sitting outside in the castle gardens when suddenly, Lololo and Lalala fell from nowhere. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like later found out that they came from a monster called Fofa who was split into two separate beings. They hoped that the information would never get out, but unfortunately, Kirby heard the whole conversation and started saying the word "Fofa". Meanwhile, a Waddle Dee hands Escargoon a letter from the fortuneteller. The letter read: "'If you look for trouble, your trouble will double." It also states that Dedede is owes money for the fortune. He whacks Escargoon with a hammer and decides to order an army of monsters, aliens and the entire Adept clan from Eggman Enterprises. Kiba then tells Dedede that he has a great deal on an army. He says that its name is the "Egg Slicer Squad" and that it cuts its foes in two and mixes their parts. Dedede, the Elite Six and Escargoon take their new army Cappy Town so they could have some fun. Slice n’ Splice unit mixes up most of the Cappies with sheep, but he mixes Chief Bookem with Dedede’s body and Professor Curio’s with an ammonite shell and even mixes up Tokkori and Rick. They leave in search of Kirby. Mayor Len Blustergas then demands Dedede to give them back their bodies. Escargoon bribes Dedede to give them their bodies back and to pursue Kirby instead. Meanwhile, Rick and Tokkori encounter Tiff, Tuff, and Fololo and Falala, who notice the changes. Rick and Tokkori explain that Dedede has ordered a new monster and that Kirby needs to stop it. Suddenly, Kirby comes out of nowhere with the tape still on his mouth. Dedede and Escargoon pull up with Slice n’ Splice unit to slash Kirby with their moon rods, but Kirby jumps over them. However, Dedede counters Kirby’s jump by ramming his tank into him. This makes Kirby bounce off the car, rendering him vulnerable. With one slash, Slice n’ Splice unit slashes Kirby with their moon rods, causing him to be separated into two different beings. Dedede tells Slice n' Splice bot to keep on slicing the Kirbys until they've been "kirbliterated". However, Fololo and Falala don't allow this and grab the Kirbys and then flee into the castle. At the Throne Room, Kiba says something about Star Warriors and Meta Knight, and sends over a cellphone. To demonstrate it, he gives Dedede a call. When Dedede opens it, he sees an image of Kirby dancing on his Warp Star for some reason. Outside, Meta Knight gets out a remote control and the big fountain in Dedede's courtyard opens up and reveals a staircase to a cave. All of Cappy Town goes in (with Waddle Doo watching), and find themselves in an elevator. When everyone is on board, Meta Knight presses the Down button and the elevator starts moving. Meanwhile, Waddle Doo is telling Dedede what's going on. Dedede presses some buttons on his throne and it starts moving. In the cave, the Cappies are on the bottom floor. Meta Knight pulls a lever and some spotlights goes on. The Cappies are amazed by what they see: A big, shiny spaceship! Meta Knight then reveals the name of the ship; Battleship Halberd. Dedede also sees it (it is unknown which way he took and why he didn't go there before). He then takes a photo of it with his cellphone and steps forwards and asks Meta Knight what it is. After explaining, Meta Knight invites everyone (including Dedede and Escargoon) to go on board. Inside, Meta Knight shows some pictures of Eggman's Fortress, the Death Cube and all the Star Destroyers around it. It is incredibly well fortified. Meanwhile, The Elite Six takes the Skies on the Egg Fleet with further inspections. With further inspection, Lololo notices that the Kirbys look just like him and his sister and that the female even has the same ribbon as Lalala. They sigh and say that at least the Kirbys know where they came from. Suddenly, they hear Slice n' Splice and Dedede coming up the stairs. Fololo says that they need to split up in order not to get caught. Reluctantly, his sister agrees and they each take a Kirby and go in different directions. Dedede and Slice n' Splice follow Lololo while Escargoon follows Falala. Lololo hides on the roof hoping that Dedede and Slice n' Splice won't find him, but the green Kirby falls off the roof. Lololo quickly catches him, before Dedede can see him. Unfortunately though, Slice n' Splice saw them and attempted to slash them with the moon rod. Lololo quickly dodges and Slice n' Spice ends up splitting Dedede in two. The chase continues with Escargoon following Lololo and Dedede and the Elite Six's group following Lalala. The chase continues throughout the whole castle, from the halls to the rooftops and Lololo and Lalala hiding behind a golden Dedede statue. However, the statue falls on Dedede, knocking him out. Escargoon and the Elite Six however, have cornered the group, leaving them nowhere to run. Merak remembers who Lololo and Lalala are. He says that they are Lola. Merak tells the duo about their background. He states that he cut Lola in two because Eggman had told them so. When given to King Dedede, he threw them out of the castle and into the garden. This is when Sir Ebrum and Lady Like took care of Lololo and Lalala. After Merak's story, Lololo and Lalala rejoice as they found out their origin. Dedede tries to grab the Kirbys while the Jota and his friends fought Lololo and Lalala. However, Merak cornered the Kirbys but Tiff and Tuff, who noticed the fight, kicked Escargoon with unfathomable speed, knocking Merak out of his floating throne. One of the Slice n' Splice bots however, loses his balance and is knocked down by Fololo and Falala who manage to steal the sun rod. Tiff, Tuff, Lololo and Lalala and the Kirbys manage to run to the top of the castle, where Lololo and Lalala manage to put the two Kirbys back together. Tiff quickly calls the Warp Star to find the heart of the Elite Six's Egg Fleet. long enough to launch the Halberd. Outside, the Cappies are watching the battle when Kit Cosmos appears on the scene and tells them that they should go down and help Meta Knight and Kirby. Afterwards, the Cappies learn that they can't blame Kirby anymore and are no longer at his throat. Down in the Halberd's hangar, some scaffoldings fall down, and Dedede, the Elite Six and Escargoon goes in there with time bombs! While Meta Knight is preparing for takeoff, the Cappies, the Four Noble Clans, led by Kit Cosmos, goes down to join him. Shortly thereafter, the Halberd's engines goes on. King Dedede and Escargon quickly runs inside with their dynamite. When the Halberd has risen into the air, everyone around it watches it, including the Cappies, Dyna Blade, Kabu, and the wildlife. It quickly starts aiming for the Elite Six's flagship. After shooting down the flagship, Kirby boards the Halberd (the Warpstar shrinks to its amulet size). Outside, the Egg Fleet itself tries to use the tractor beams on the Halberd, but the Halberd quickly shoots them down one by one. The Halberd then flies up and away from Dens. When it's in space, Meta Knight turns on turbo mode, which boosts the Halberd's speed, and it flies away. Characters *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Paul de Sand *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot Trivia *This Episode is the combination of The Fofa Factor and Cappy Town Down from Kirby of the Stars Anime. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon